Bittersüβ
by Trahnael
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Roderich Edelstein have been friends ever since childhood. Both have developed special feelings for each other at an early age, but even though many years have already passed, neither were still able to notice that they actually felt the same way for each other— because of their insecurities, and the fear that maybe one wouldn't accept the other…
1. Introduction

_Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Roderich Edelstein have been friends ever since childhood. Both have developed special feelings for each other at an early age, but even though many years have already passed, neither were still able to notice that they actually felt the same way for each other— because of their insecurities, and the fear that maybe one wouldn't accept the other…_

Introduction.

Little Roderich continued walking through the woods despite the fact that he knew and felt how terribly lost and afraid he already was. He just moved here in this part of Germany from Austria days ago— along with his father and half-sister— so he decided to explore the new surroundings, not expecting a forest nearby, nor being lost in it. He has been roaming around for hours now, tired and hungry and thirsty, but to no luck, has not found his way back yet.

Roderich's feet already ached. He sat on a big rock to rest. After a few minutes, he heard some bushes rustle behind him, sending chills down his spine as the thought that it might be a wild animal about to attack him entered his mind. His whole body stiffened as the rustling grew louder. But when he turned his gaze, he was surprised to see another boy, a couple of years older than him perhaps, captivating him with that very pale hair it was white, staring at him with very bright incarnadine eyes. Roderich was almost relieved— if only the other boy did not grin and laugh at him so suddenly.

"You're lost, aren't you!?" the boy asked.

"Excuse me?" Roderich stood up and fully turned. He felt his cheeks burn for he knew he was lost indeed, and he was being laughed at because of it. But he decided he will not lose to this seemingly idiotic guy. "I'm not lost, if you must know."

"Oh?" the boy raised a brow. "What are you doing here then?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Roderich threw back angrily.

"I always play here. Now would you answer my question?"

Roderich crossed his arms and swiftly turned a bit before saying, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Go home, princess!" said the boy, catching Roderich's attention. "This isn't a place for girls like you!"

"I beg your pardon!? _Girl_!?" Now Roderich was furious. How dare this guy call him that? "What is your name!?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt—" Gilbert said proudly, "—the most gorgeous and most awesome guy in the world!"

Roderich had no hint of amusement in his face. Actually, he found this Gilbert person stupid. "Right," he said, glaring at Gilbert. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. May I advise you to get a pair of glasses? I. Am. Not. A. Girl."

The grin on Gilbert's face finally faded as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't need those," he said. "My vision is just right and it'll just cover my amazingly stunning eyes. I mean, they're red! Is that cool or what?"

Okay, Roderich admitted those eyes really were stunning. They were beautiful. They were like burning flame and not cool at all but, well, he knew what Gilbert meant. He had to agree on that one, as he was immediately infatuated by those crimson eyes. Still, that did not give him the right to call Roderich a girl!

"You do need glasses… to cover that arrogant face of yours," Roderich said and turned around to leave. But as he did, Gilbert grabbed his right wrist and did not let go. It hurt Roderich.

"And you need _me_, to keep you from getting lost any further. That way's gonna lead you to the heart of the forest, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

Silence. The question practically stripped Roderich off of his bratty kind of demeanour, his cheeks turned pink, his shy violet eyes fell to the ground; he was suddenly embarrassed. He did not even know why. Then after a few seconds, he answered, "Roderich."

"Roderich. That's your name?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Roderich nodded. "Roderich Edelstein."

"Edelstein? You're from the mansion?"

Roderich nodded again.

"Then we're neighbors! And since I'm very kind, I'll lead the two of us out of here and take you home, okay?"

"'Kind'? Oh, please."

"Hey, I'm trying to help here, alright?"

"What? What did I say?"

And that was how Roderich Edelstein and Gilbert Beilschmidt met.

. . .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. _Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag._

Roderich just finished composing a new song. He was now playing it through his piano, feeling the music all over his body as it entered through his ears and spread through his veins. It felt good. It felt peaceful.

"Roddy!"

Oh. Well. So much for 'peaceful'.

The music room's door flew open— revealing Gilbert and Roderich's half-sister, Elizaveta, just behind— and giving way for that horrible nickname Roderich really hated. He sighed. It was almost already sunset. This whole day could have been perfect if the jerk did not show up. But that was almost impossible. Not a day has passed without Gilbert visiting to ruin his day. Or, well, that was how he'd explain to himself the strange nervous feeling he always gets whenever Gilbert was around.

"Oh, Roderich," Elizaveta spoke with that sisterly tone of hers. And then her soft voice for her brother became all harsh and cold as she added for Gilbert, jaws clenched, "I told him nicely to bugger off but he did not listen. Just say so and I'll kill him right away."

Elizaveta, or simply Eliza, always did spoil her little brother. It lightens Roderich's mood up all the time, but that never kept him from feeling irritated whenever Gilbert was around. But well, he was happy today. He was finished with his song.

"You are a bit too much sometimes, Eliza," he said. "Don't worry. I'm done with my work."

Roderich saw Gilbert's wide grin widen even more. And then Gilbert ran to his side and took the music sheets, and although Roderich tried his best to take them back, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it— not without destroying the papers.

"This is ridiculous!" Eliza exclaimed. "Get out you bastard!" and then she started to walk nearer.

"What made you think I'm gonna?"

"No, Eliza! The music sheets might get ripped!" Roderich blocked her way and Gilbert stilled behind. "I'll handle this, okay?"

Eliza sighed and glanced at Gilbert then at Roderich then at Gilbert again. "Fine," she said. "I'll be leaving you now then." Eliza left without complaint, but not without giving Gilbert her last glare of threat and warning.

The door closed and Roderich and Gilbert were alone. He turned around and crossed his arms. He asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothin' important," answered Gilbert, then he paused, as if to think otherwise, then he continued, "Actually, I wanted to know if you remember what day it is today."

Roderich raised a brow. Why Gilbert was bothering him just to ask a stupid question, Roderich wondered. Probably Gilbert was just up to something again just like one time a few years ago when everything that Gilbert made him do led him to fall for a prank about frogs. Oh, it was horrible. It was one of the days Roderich will never ever want to relive again. And he would never let himself fall for Gilbert's dirty tricks again.

"No, Gilbert. I don't remember what day it is today, except if you're referring that it is Friday today. If not, then remind me."

Gilbert frowned. It was a reaction Roderich would always be shocked to see from Gilbert at any circumstance. "You don't? Really?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, really. What is so important that there is today anyway?"

The room fell silent. Roderich, looking straight at Gilbert's eyes, somewhat saw as if different emotions and thoughts were mixing altogether in those red orbs, though he could not fathom why. Gilbert looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. It was… strange.

"Gil, are you okay?"

Gilbert shook his head slowly as if to snap himself out of something. He stared at the piano. "Play," he said and waved the music sheets slowly, carefully, in the air. "I want to hear your song."

Roderich felt his whole face burn up. He would, by all means, play this song to anybody, even Gilbert, if only this song was one of those song of his that he could simply describe as his, "work and creation". This wasn't. This was special and this was something else. This song was because and about and inspired by Gilbert, and Gilbert asking him to play it was just too embarrassing.

"Why would I play it for you?" Roderich then asked instead, though it was hard, since he started to feel again that nervous turning in his stomach every time he lies or denies or hides something from Gilbert. Such as his feelings. His heart was pounding, his knees very suddenly trembling. No matter how much he silently tried to convince himself he was being ridiculously stupid.

And then he snapped out as he heard Gilbert press the highest key. He turned to his piano and saw Gilbert sitting on the stool about to destroy the piano keys by pressing them as hard and as violently as his nature was. He panicked, especially when Gilbert said, "`Cause if you don't, I'm gonna play it myself. And sing it— wait, the lyrics—"

"No!" the brunette snatched the music sheets from where they laid safely on the piano. He wouldn't let Gilbert see the lyrics. The thought that Gilbert might find out… it was embarrassing enough. "Get off the stool, Gil! I don't have time for your silly games!"

Gilbert stood up with that serious face of his again. He almost looked… concerned. "I'm not playing, Roderich," he said. "I just thought I could be of company for you today. But you don't even remember what day it is. Guess Eliza didn't even do anything to remind you. I kinda knew she won't. She didn't, did she?"

Roderich shook his head; he was stunned how Gilbert could speak at times like this and he would always sound sincerely worried. He could only wonder—

"Come with me."

Roderich snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Gilbert was gripping him tight on one wrist, dragging him out beyond the gardens. How long has he spaced out!?

"Stop, Gilbert! Wait! I demand to know where we're going!"

Gilbert did not stop but he did look back for a moment with his stupid grin, and then he turned back to the direction they were heading, commenting things Roderich did not hear quite well.

"Gilbert! Where are you taking me!? We're heading to the forest for your information!"

Gilbert stopped and turned so suddenly, Roderich bumped him and almost fell to the grass if not for his quick arms to catch. They were already in the border of the forest and the gardens.

"I know very well where we're heading, princess. But if you want to know—" Gilbert smirked. "—you'll just have to come with me and see for yourself."

"Well—" Roderich sighed. "—then stop calling me that."

"Can't help it! You're as prissy and as dainty as no other princess could ever be!"

"What!? W-Wait— I beg your pardon!? Where in the world did you base that statement of yours!?"

…

For the past fifteen years Roderich has lived here, he has refused to enter the forest again after being lost in it since he was afraid it might happen again and that no Gilbert would save him like the last time. There were instances though, that Gilbert himself forced Roderich to. But those cases were very rare and Roderich still did not know the way around the woods. That's why he still feared getting lost until now.

"Right, we're almost there," Gilbert mumbled as he went behind the Austrian, took his spectacles off, and covered his eyes. Roderich could only panic.

"Hey! Gilbert, what are you…? I can't—"

"Shush. It's a surprise so we have to cover your eyes."

Roderich, though not confident of it, did what Gilbert asked him to. "Okay, fine." He brought his hands up to hold onto Gilbert's forearms. "But if this is another prank—"

"Don't worry, it's not," Gilbert interrupted. "I'm trying to be nice and amazing here so don't ruin the moment," and then he began to guide the other forward.

"Whoa… wait, I'm going to fall!"

"Stop it, Roddy! Trust me a little bit!" Gilbert was laughing.

"But we're going to tumble down. I can't do this!"

"Just a bit longer…"

"You're simply giving me a reason to hate you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, do you understand that!?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

The noise went on and on until Gilbert stopped to let Roderich know they were finally there. He slowly removed his hands from Roderich and gave him back his glasses.

Roderich was shocked in awe when a grass field's image welcomed him. The grass field was full of flowery plants such as evening primrose, forget-me-not, damask rose, lavender, heartsease, and other flowers simply too beautiful to ignore. They were everywhere. And in the middle of all those flowers and grass and bushes and surrounding trees was a shallow pond clearer than any body of water Roderich has ever seen.

Roderich looked at Gilbert and found him grinning. A memory from fourteen years ago suddenly struck him…

. . .

"_Roderich! Roderich, open the door!" Eliza was shouting worriedly at the top of her lungs as she knocked violently against the music room's locked entrance. Roderich was inside the music room, sitting silently against one foot of his piano, staring blankly at the window. It has been exactly a year now since his eighth birthday, a year since the death of his mother, and a year since the day he swore never to forgive himself for being the reason of that tragedy. He'll never be happy during his birthday ever again, he assured, and will do everything he can to punish himself during this one day of the year as much as he can instead. Maybe that was why Eliza was so frantic._

"_Roddy!"_

_Roderich hit his head so hard on the piano it almost cracked. He screamed, somewhat— with the pain and the shock to blame. Gilbert's timing was bad again as usual._

_But Roderich, instead of glaring at and arguing with this very irritating boy, desperately looked for a way to get out, or to escape, or to simply just hide from everything. He wanted to be alone just for today._

_He went to the corner nearest the door. "Eliza, leave me alone!" he said then turned to Gilbert and said the same thing. But instead of disappearing, Gilbert entered through the opened window and went to him._

"_Why the hell are you sending me away!?" Gilbert asked as he sat in front of Roderich who was also on the floor. "I'm being nice here, you know."_

"_Nice?" Roderich narrowed his teary eyes. "You call this 'nice'!? I'd appreciate it more if you leave me alone!"_

"_Why?" Gilbert was obviously confused. "It's your birthday today isn't it? Why so dreadful?"_

_There was only silence for a few moments when only their eyes communicated. Gilbert saw— Roderich was sad and pained. And Roderich saw— Gilbert was trying really sincerely to ease him._

"_Yes," Roderich mumbled. "And it's also my mother's first death anniversary."_

_Gilbert's eyes widened. For a few seconds, he panicked and ran out of ideas of what to do. But he gained back his cool quickly, stood up and grinned, pulled Roderich up, and took him outside through the window._

"_Where are we going?" Roderich asked._

"_Some place I know. I'm sure you'll like it."_

_After a few minutes, the two of them reached an elevated part of the forest, isolated from the dangers, protected and surrounded by big trees of many kinds. The grass was green and the flowers were all blooming. Birds sang and played at the side of the shallow pond and hopped from tree to tree. The wind blew to Roderich's face, delivering him the sweet scent of everything present. For a moment, he forgot about the tears in his eyes which were just about to flow._

"_Roderich," Gilbert mumbled, his hands scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm not sure about this but I think you mom wouldn't want you suffering during your birthday. She'd want you to celebrate it. . . with your father and Eliza. I think she's watching you all the time and she'll be happier if you keep on smiling."_

_Roderich looked at Gilbert and found him grinning. His heart as so full of joy and relief all of a sudden; he barely understood why._

"_. . . Huh? Roddy, you're crying! Are those tears of joy? Oh! You liked my surprise, didn't you? No need to thank me— but hell yeah! Am I amazing or what!?"_

. . .

"Remember this place, Roddy?" Gilbert asked, snapping Roderich back to the present. "No need to thank me; I already know how nice I am!"

"Don't worry. I was not going to," Roderich replied as he narrowed his eyes and glared— though he had to thank the pink spring clouds for hiding his burning cheeks. Then he looked around and said, "I mean. . . I don't have to, right? I. . . I know that you know how much I like this place."

He stepped further into the field, caressing flowers as he passed by them. Gilbert was behind him, then beside him, watching him appreciate the different flowers.

"I haven't gone here for so long," Roderich mumbled.

"That's because you can't come here without me, right?" Gilbert teased and laughed. Roderich only shot him an abrupt glare before swiftly turning away. "Admit it, Roddy! You can't go anywhere near here alone without getting lost!"

"Yes! I get it, okay!?" Roderich was half-shouting already, though a smile was still forcing itself on his face. "Don't rub it on my face!"

"Aw wow, it's like you just admitted you can't be entirely safe without me!"

"What!? How did you end up with that conclusion!?"

Gilbert laughed even if Roderich already hit him on the head. But getting tired of it eventually, he stopped and decided to move on to another joke. He pointed to a white flower just beside the pond and asked, "That's daisy, right?"

Roderich gasped while he stared at Gilbert in horror. He was almost disgusted with Gilbert's ignorance. "My goodness, no! That's _Narcissus_, Gil! How narrow could your vocabulary be?"

"I'm no expert with flowers, Roddy!" Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a guy!"

Roderich's eyes widened. His body froze, his cheeks burned; suddenly, his hands reached for Gilbert's neck as if desiring to strangle him to death. "What does that supposed to mean!?"

Gilbert simply removed the brunette's hands with ease as he laughed. He answered, "Same as to why I call you 'Princess,' Princess."

"Oh let go of me." Roderich took his hands back and went beside the narcissus, back facing Gilbert. He felt so embarrassed and, well, guilty of Gilbert's accusations of him; he didn't even know how to react anymore. He could only cross his arms and silence himself as he lowered his gaze to his and the flower's reflections on the pond, the pink sky beyond them. The wind blew again, sending leaves to the water's surface and creating ripples. And then Gilbert's reflection finally appeared beside Roderich's by the time the ripples have gradually disappeared.

"Guilty?"

"Stop it." Roderich's voice modulated warningly. After some silence, he added in a less tensed way, "You know, I think you shouldn't be forgetting this flower."

"Why?" Gilbert could only ask.

"Because it is named after Narcissus, a Greek god who fell in love with his own reflection. The word 'narcissistic' originated from that name, too. And that's my most appropriate description for you," Roderich explained, his eyes darting smirkingly at Gilbert before travelling back to their reflections once again.

"I'm not narcissistic!" Gilbert said. "I'm simply freakin' awesome!"

"Well." Roderich looked at him again. "You probably are not narcissistic if what you are doing right now— and I mean praising yourself too much— isn't narcissism which in operational definitions means 'excessive self-admiration'."

Gilbert found the topic senseless— well actually, it was his way of convincing himself Roderich was not right. So he forced the conversation back to flowers. It wasn't the best topic but it was good enough.

He pointed at a climbing plant on a tree on the other side of the pond. It was the one plant he won't forget, he told himself. "Woody nightshade, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Roderich replied as he followed the direction of Gilbert's eyes. "Who would've thought you knew something about it?"

"Technically, it simply intrigued me when we were still kids," Gilbert elaborated. "It had purple flowers— like your eyes, purple— and it also had poisonous berries— red like mine. That's why it's the one plant I'll never forget."

"Huh. Weird," Roderich mumbled, referring to Gilbert's sudden shift from foolish to, yet again, tender and mysterious. "That plant is also called _Bittersweet_, you know."

"Yup. . . it's sadly a perfect name for it, isn't it?"

Roderich turned to Gilbert again who was already looking at him . . . fondly yet sadly. Roderich gave a puzzled look but Gilbert did not seem to have planned to explain himself.

Gilbert suddenly looked down as if he saw something amazing in the grass. He picked it up and said as he showed it, "Roddy, a frog!"

Roderich practically jumped in terror and fell to the knee-deep pool. He was then wet from head to toe and it already felt freezing in a matter of seconds. The night as coming, for Pete's sake!

He glared at Gilbert, not moving from where he was.

"The frog got away," Gilbert simply muttered.

"The frog is still more important, huh?" Roderich said as he stood up and as he inspected himself. Slacks wet and heavy, leather shoes ruined, his white shirt also soaking wet and clinging to his torso. He didn't even have an undershirt. "Can't even say sorry even for once in your life?" he asked monotonously.

"Why would I? It wasn't my fault! You did it yourself!"

"No, I didn't! THIS would be what I'd be doing myself!" Roderich pulled Gilbert by the collar down to the pond with him. "And I'm not going to apologize."

"Hey, you ruined my outfit!" Gilbert looked at his own clothes. Jeans wet and heavy, shoes ruined, his black t-shirt now soaked with water.

"It was not that good anyway," Roderich commented nonchalantly.

"'Not that good'? It's my favorite!"

"I know!" Roderich laughed.

That laugh was music to Gilbert's ears. He was happy to hear it.

"The sun's setting," Gilbert said, looking at the mountainous view from the west.

"Yes, it's going to be cold soon," Roderich added as they both stood up. "Especially that we're wet."

"It IS cold. Already."

"Then we should go." Roderich started walking; when he turned around, Gilbert was on the other side of the pond, taking something from a tree. He realized Gilbert was picking a woody nightshade flower. When Gilbert was finally in front of him, he stared questioningly.

"Well, there's one thing I forgot," Gilbert said as he insistently gave Roderich the flower.

"What's that?" Roderich asked.

"I haven't greeted you yet! So . . . um . . . Happy Birthday, Roderich."

"Oh . . ." Roderich smiled. "_Danke._"

. . .


	3. Chapter 2

_Um… Shucks, sorry for the super duper late update, guys… I kinda couldn't get myself to write it the way I want so I had to change it lots of times… Anyway, here it is and… well… thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. Only, I kinda fear that you guys might get disappointed if the story wouldn't go as you'd expect it… hehe…_

Chapter 2. _Mein Lied durch das Sturm_

Gilbert would never forget the one moment yesterday when he and Roderich were as if the only two people in the world; they were, in that hidden and secluded grass field on top of the hill at least. Gilbert would never forget how his Austrian prince looked so silly yet still so perfect as the latter fell to the pond, terrorized by the small frog Gilbert picked up; how Roderich pulled him down the water, how they both fell, how their eyes locked for only an instant yet it felt so long; how Roderich looked very pissed off but still so beautiful with his cherry-like cheeks that the sunset tried to hide, or how Roderich looked like the most majestic creature with his smooth skin obvious through his wet clothes. Gilbert would also never forget that urge inside of him that he fought so hard not to follow, that urge to hold Roderich close and kiss him deeply and tell him how much he loved him, and touch Roderich's cold yet burning skin.

_These_, all of these, now became the reason of his insomnia, of his uneasiness; of why he was still trying and failing to get some sleep at nine o'clock in the morning. There was nothing in his mind at the moment except his precious prince, and the turn of events yesterday, and his regrets of how he acted so un-Gilbert-ish at times yesterday. He felt embarrassed for it. He feared that one more careless move might make Roderich realize that Gilbert wanted him— a fact that might disgust Roderich and make him leave Gilbert forever. Roderich should never find out because Gilbert did not want to lose him…

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Gilbert shouted as he disruptively rolled about on his four-poster bed. He felt so tired of thinking things over yet he can't stop himself from doing so. Roderich was driving him mad. MAD! And he had to think of a way to divert himself…

That was when he noticed that the curtains of his ceiling-to-floor window were drawn up tidily despite the bad weather outside. He sat up and warily looked at them. He was awake the whole night; he was sure they were closed the whole time. Besides, he never drew up his curtains, not in such a tidy manner, at least. Ludwig was the only one who'll risk getting beaten up by Gilbert just so he could clean up the mess… _Ludwig?_ But if someone went in, shouldn't he have noticed?

"Bruder, don't tell me you haven't noticed me this whole time."

Gilbert shifted his gaze from the window on his left to his younger brother at his right. He was standing just a few feet away from Gilbert's bed, a full sack keeping his left hand occupied. _Ludwig was cleaning my room?_ Gilbert asked himself… and so the horror slowly sunk in. Because Gilbert did not want anyone else in his room. And the reason why he did not want anyone to enter his room; moreover, clean it, was because of what they might find inside. His secrets were hidden everywhere in this place…

"When did you get in!?" Gilbert asked.

"A few minutes ago," Ludwig answered. "You really didn't notice? You weren't even asleep. I even called your name."

"My mind was occupied," was Gilbert's defense. He added, "What's in the sack?"

Ludwig looked at the sack he was carrying before looking at Gilbert again; answering, "Trash."

"You're not gonna take anything out of this room, Ludwig."

"Don't worry, Bruder. Those stuff you treasure most are fine."

"Y-You saw!?"

Ludwig was surprised at that. Honestly, he did not expect a panicked reaction like that from his brother at any circumstance. "Saw what?" he asked.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes in suspicion. At the same time, he felt anger slowly rushing in him. "What's in the sack?" he repeated, "And what did you see?" more threateningly this time.

"I meant I did not open your chest in the corner. I know I'm not allowed to," Ludwig answered, exasperated. So he threw the sack to Gilbert and started walking out. "See for yourself what's inside. I was only cleaning your room, you know."

The door opened and closed and Ludwig was gone and Gilbert was relieved. When he looked inside the sack… _They are trash_. And Gilbert was relieved even more.

He was also relieved that Ludwig was an upright brother and that he respected his older brother's privacy… in one way or another. He was relieved that Ludwig did not look inside the chest in the far corner of this room that contained the framed portrait of Roderich that Gilbert drew a few years ago— the one that looked so perfect and majestic, and the ebony violin Gilbert bought with his own money back in high school— the one he secretly learned to play so he could "show off" to Roderich someday, and the cute stuffed toy that resembled Roderich— the one Gilbert secretly made just days after they first met.

Yes, when they first met. Gilbert has always been obsessed since then. He remembered how he always played there in the woods alone, and he remembered the struck feeling he experienced when he first saw a lost beautiful boy in that one place he knew so well; he fell in love immediately and he did not know how to act right at first so he ended up acting rude and bully-ish. But he did take Roderich home safely back then, didn't he? And in one way or another, Roderich was obviously thankful even though he never really admitted it. They always argued, but they became friends anyway. And Gilbert was happy it stayed that way.

…

The sky was dark, and it was already raining early in the morning, but at nine o'clock, Roderich was already occupying a seat of a table for two inside a known café in the city, sipping tea from a cute ceramic cup, eating a delicious cake, and having conversation with their company's president, Honda Kiku. He was delighted to be invited out by an old friend, but he was, obviously, very nervous of what the other might say. The shaking of his hands become even more noticeable whenever he holds his teacup, especially because of the disruption on the liquid. He could feel his heart beat so fast, and he'd breathe heavily as if there were not enough air, and Kiku would ask if he was all right, and he'd answer there's nothing wrong, and both would sip a little from their drinks. He didn't even know why he was so nervous. He was always very confident with his music…

After a few silent moments, Roderich's eyes finally left the table and decided to look at Kiku. The other was already looking at him.

"Um… about the song I sent you yesterday…" muttered Roderich.

"Yes. You must know I've read it immediately when I received it," Kiku said. "It was all right for me, but as usual, I had to consult Alfred and Hera-san for opinions too. So I did."

"'But'? Wait… why 'but'?"

Kiku flinched and it was perceptible. It was then his turn to stare nervously at the table. _He's always like this, _thought Roderich. He guessed that Alfred, Kiku's best friend, and Heracles, who was in a relationship with Kiku— Roderich pointed out to himself he didn't know what kind of relationship it was— probably did not like it. He sighed inwardly.

"I always consult these two people, you see," said Kiku. "And they've always liked your works, believe me. But this time, Alfred said it was boring and Hera-san said it was…"

"Too much?" Roderich finished; Kiku nodded. For a moment, he could not believe that putting his feelings into his work would cause him such reactions. _Too much_ was fine, because, he admitted, it really was too much. But _boring_? Why the hell did Alfred say such a thing!? "What do I do then?"

"Wait!" Kiku's eyes shot up nervously towards Roderich. Roderich almost laughed; he knew Kiku can't find it in him to be mean to others, and being so, even unintentionally, always makes him like this. Honestly though, it was not the case at all. "You must know why I consult Alfred and Hera-san," he said. "Their opinions, especially Alfred's, are also the opinions of common people. So if they liked something, then others might too. But if they don't…"

Roderich faintly smiled. He wondered where this new-found calmness came from all of a sudden. "I understand completely. I want what's best for our company too, after all. I will gladly modify it for you— for the company— but how would you like it to be?" he said.

So Kiku tried to sound as least demanding as he could. Roderich honestly thought he never did sound as such, not even once, so he was a bit intrigued why Kiku was so afraid of letting himself go, even just a bit. "Um… it's probably better if you make the pattern less complicated and the rhythm more upbeat," he answered. "As for the lyrics, I think they're fine but of course we have to change it a bit if the rhythm is also changed. But Roderich-san… are you in love?"

"What!?" Roderich's eyes widened and he could feel his whole body, especially his face, burning with sudden embarrassment— and the _new-found calmness_ a while ago was gone. "I'm… It's just… n-no, I… I squeezed it out of my head! Th-The lyrics, I mean…" he stuttered.

"But this isn't how you write when your ideas are 'squeezed out of your head,' Roderich-san."

"W-What!? N-No, that's definitely it! They're squeezed out!" Roderich was nervous again so he simply started to eat his Black Forest gateau. Kiku did the same and they were silent for the rest of their time in the café.

…

It was already an hour later, though the heavy raining would surely deceive anyone unto believing that it was already late afternoon.

Moments ago, Gilbert had received a call from his superior who told him to attend an urgent meeting today. Gilbert was now finished preparing for the day, and was on his way outside, when a lightning flashed and a thunder roared, and the wind blew a window open along the hallway and the rain poured stronger. Gilbert sighed and went to the window to close it and he caught himself staring at the view beyond the glass while doing so. "Storm?" he mumbled as his eyes wandered about.

Gilbert did not really like the storm. He's always thought of it as dark and gloomy and to him, storms always ruin the day. He suddenly wondered where Roderich was and how he was; Roderich also hated the storm. Gilbert remembered how he visited Roderich in their place one time, and then the storm suddenly came, and Roderich was suddenly very down and until now, the reason was still a mystery to him.

Snapping out, he heard a chirping sound from afar. He realized that Gilbird, his pet bird, was taking shelter under the thick bunches of leaves of the tree just yards away from the window so he opened it again and called his cute little yellow pet before closing the window one more time.

"Where have you been?" Gilbert mumbled as he dried his pet up with a handkerchief and put him on his shoulders. As if deprived of warmth, Gilbird immediately snuggled close to his master's neck, looking for a comfortable spot where he could fit himself in.

Gilbert wondered how it would be like if it were Roderich who snuggled close to him. And then suddenly, everything was just too hot…

Gilbert killed his car's engines and stepped outside as he opened his black umbrella. The rain was still strong enough to wet him, but he cared less. It wouldn't kill him anyway, nor would it cause him to become sick. It was strong, but he was stronger, he took note.

He spotted a random private strolling by so he shouted to call his attention. The private abruptly went to him and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

"You busy, private?" Gilbert asked.

"No, Captain," the private answered. "I was on a break."

"Break? Well if you wanted to take a bath, you should have gone to the shower room, not here outside. Park my car, would you. I'm late for a meeting." Gilbert threw his keys to the private and the private caught it with ease. A part of him thought that lower-ranking soldiers weren't supposed to be ordered around like lackeys but, oh well. He wasn't treating this one a lackey, he reasoned. He was just asking a favor. And the private did not have any hint of complaint in his face or eyes anyway. _Maybe this is the advantage of being friendly to my men_.

"Where do you want me to park it, sir?"

Gilbert looked around. Right now, they were in the middle of a wide and long road stretching for more or less a mile, the main gate of this military airbase a few hundred yards behind him, buildings and hangars and warehouses stood mightily everywhere— all almost a block away from each other— rows of planes and jets rested by the hangars from afar, convoy trucks and SUVs parked, and some military jeeps lurked around while their loud but steady engine noise echoed through the silence. The nearest building was the building of the army's secret service. It was where the meeting will be held in minutes, and non-members, officers or not, were never allowed to enter. It was also dangerous to get near it without valid reasons so Gilbert thought he couldn't park the car there. The second nearest building was the armory. Some cars were already parked near it so Gilbert decided it was okay.

"Just anywhere near the armory building."

The private left with Gilbert's car. Exactly then did he hear heavy footsteps approaching him from behind, so he turned around, and there he saw Captain Berwald Oxenstierna, a comrade from the same department, walking towards him. They shook hands once they were in reachable distances.

"Captain Oxenstierna," greeted Gilbert. "I'm not yet late, am I?"

"No," the Swede officer replied. "But Køhler asked me to wait for and get you."

"Yeah, Køhler," Gilbert muttered, amazement and irritation mixed in his voice at the sound of their superior's name out of his lips. Gilbert honestly looked up to the colonel, for reaching such a rank at a young age most especially, but he was just too noisy for the Prussian's taste. "I wish it wasn't him who called. His voice was so loud on the phone I was almost deaf. Did he call you too?"

Berwald only nodded. Gilbert always knew this Swede was not the talkative type; he was the mysterious and somewhat dangerous type that actually hid a big amount of kindness inside him, unlike Colonel Mathias Køhler who was very out-spoken about all things. Gilbert admitted he wouldn't mind if Berwald were his superior but, of course, wouldn't it be the best if it were him who was on top?

Gilbert smirked. "Wouldn't it be better if it were Tino who relayed the message, just like always, Berwald?" he asked and lightly nudged the other's side with an elbow. He was teasing Berwald since he knew Berwald's secret romantic relationship with the lieutenant he just spoke of. How he figured it out, it was his secret. Berwald was just shocked one day that Gilbert already knew.

But to his disappointment, Berwald was unfazed. The latter just looked at him and nodded again for an answer. He did not even blush.

"Hm… I give up. Let's just get inside, shall we?"

…

Roderich decided he was finished going around town for today— because the storm was just too strong for him, and he could not afford to get wet because he'd become sick then, and that was just too much trouble.

So the Austrian drove back to the Edelstein Mansion, and went to his room immediately the moment he was home. He changed to more comfortable and less wet clothes and looked for his sister. As usual, Eliza was reading some books in her study. Roderich thought he should not disturb her anymore.

Roderich went to the music room to finish his work. _The sooner I finish, the better,_ he thought as he went to sit on the piano stool, placed his music sheets on the piano, and started re-examining it. Kiku's request was pretty easy for him…

A lightning flashed through the gray sky, followed by a loud thunder. It was loud enough to shock Roderich and catch his attention.It froze him for a moment before he could turn to the window where Gilbert always appeared at random times, just thinking and wishing that the said man were here to accompany him, or would just call him. But since Gilbert was not around or bugging him, Roderich guessed he was probably busy with military matters…

Roderich sighed. The storm was never good in his opinion since it reminded him of only bad memories— and lots of them. The storm was nothing but dark, nothing but dull, nothing but dreary. And he hated it. Everything outside was so gloomy and gray, and there was only the strong rain he could hear for a while, and could see the colorful flowers and other plants limp and weak due to the water's heaviness on them. There were so many things he could remember and he thought finishing his work would probably do the trick of diverting him from things.

So he scanned the music sheets again and crossed out some unnecessary notes. He reviewed it and played it and edited over and over until he resolved he was finished. Afterwards, he decided he'd try to play it on his piano while he'd sing at the same time…

_The way you look at me_

_I don't know if it's true_

_Is it too much to say_

_I want to be closer to you?_

_This is such a fantasy_

_The life I am in, I mean;_

_A perfect life with perfect days,_

_Perfect flaws make it unfeigned_

_Dangers that you save me from_

_Gloom from which you rescue me…_

…

_Eight years ago_

_Roderich knew a storm was coming; one could tell by the strength of the winds outside. Other than that, everything was just too dark and gray and colorless for a supposed early afternoon. It was as if the colors of each and everything was drained from them— and it was just plain sad. Roderich has always hated the storm. It was nothing but gloom and sadness for him._

_To distract himself, the young Austrian decided to just do something he does rare— bake. After a couple of hours or so, he was able to make a nice gateau so he decided he'd have some tea, probably with his sister, and eat some with her. Strangely, but expectedly, Gilbert appeared just before they could have their snacks._

"_Hi, Roderich!" greeted Gilbert with a wide grin on his face, as he appeared by the dining room's door. Roderich greeted back nicely, but Eliza was apparently irritated with his presence so she walked away, rolling her eyes and glaring at Gilbert in the process._

_Gilbert sat on the seat opposite Roderich's. The tray with a pot of milk tea, two slices of cake, forks, and cups blocked his view of the other so he pushed it aside a bit._

"_I don't know why she hates me so much," Gilbert started, his eyes locked on Roderich's, though Roderich's eyes were obviously avoiding contact. He was smiling though._

"_Probably… that's just how she is," was the Austrian's reply. "Anyway, we have not touched these yet so… want some cake?"_

_Gilbert stared at the pastry. "Yeah, sure, why not? Who baked it?"_

"_I did."_

_For a while, Gilbert just stared. It was actually his first time to hear that Roderich actually baked. He was about to disbelieve it but then he saw some flour on Roderich's neck. He absent-mindedly reached out to wipe it, and after realizing what he just did and Roderich was a bit fazed by it, he abruptly apologized._

"_Oops… sorry, my mind was elsewhere," he said._

"_That's okay," Roderich hurriedly replied while he wiped the flour off him by himself. He suddenly felt so embarrassed…_

_A lightning suddenly flashed outside and the two noticed it through a window, and a loud rumbling of a thunder followed before the rain did. Roderich's attention was immediately turned to the window, a suddenly somewhat disappointed or just sad expression on his face._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Roderich turned to Gilbert. "The storm is," he said. "I hate it."_

"_Why?" Gilbert asked but Roderich only nodded, stood up, and poured tea on both of their cups. He gave Gilbert one slice of the cake, and one to him, and even though he didn't talk, he knew Gilbert understood he did not want the topic to surface anymore. And thank goodness, it didn't._

…

_You paint a smile on my face_

_Color to my life_

_Blue skies of heavens_

_And bright stars at night_

_I wish you could know,_

_But alas, that can't be_

_`Cause that's all this will ever be…_

_You're so close but never in reach…_

…

_By the way, the supposed lyrics of Roderich's song, they're my uh… own composition. I hope it doesn't suck so much…_

_:D_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yes, here it is, the next chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait for those who really mind, and more apologies for a not so long chapter. The next chapter will not take me as long, I promise, so please bear with this rushed chapter first... Sorry for awkward-looking chapter titles as well, I'm not really good with German... XD_

* * *

Chapter 3. _Ihn!?_

It has been eight days since that storm, eight days since Gilbert had last seen this place he's always known as home.

Because right as he had entered the meeting room where their young colonel was, he found out it would be long before he could go home again. "At least, it was not that long," he had told himself. It has been eight days, and the matter with his work was finished, and he was home, and he was now in front of the gate of the Edelstein Mansion about to let people know he was there. He had not even bothered to rest in his own place first or at least remove his military uniform and change into something easier. All he wanted at the moment, for some reason, was to see Roderich, and immediately. He had already tried to convince himself earlier that it was not because he had missed him but only because he knew it was what he needed so the Austrian's face would stop appearing in his mind already. Somehow at the back of his mind a part of him knew he was partly lying.

So he pushed the buzzer beside the gate and was answered by a servant after a few seconds. He was allowed to enter and proceed and was in front of the mansion's main entrance in a moment. Eliza was the one who opened the door for him but a mix of irritation and gladness at seeing him had somehow distorted her face in an odd manner.

"So you're finally back," she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Gilbert answered. "Why, you missed me?"

"Missed!?" Eliza laughed but Gilbert could tell it was nothing but sarcasm. "Missed? No way, Gilbert. But angry? VERY."

Now that surprised Gilbert. Why Eliza would be angry with him for not going home for a week, he didn't know. But being familiar with Eliza herself, he guessed it had something to do with Roderich again.

"Angry? Why?" he asked anyway.

He could see Eliza hesitating with whatever answer she had in mind. After a moment though, she started telling something about Roderich becoming anemic a couple of days after he had left. Something in her voice said 'Don't think it's because he was worried about you,' but that was exactly what he was getting. Of course that did not mean he wanted to assume anything.

"Oh, but don't worry if ever you're starting to," Eliza suddenly added. "He's already fine."

"Where is—"

"He's not here, if that's what you're trying to ask. He's out to meet with V... a friend..."

Gilbert was almost immediately able to pick up the sudden anxiety in the woman's voice. He wondered what was up. And what was with that maneuvering in her last sentence.

"You have nothing to do with it so go home. I'm still preparing for their return. Rest, hang out with Ludi, have some quality time with Gilbird, do anything that does not involve Roderich or me and keep yourself busy."

And so the door was shut.

_Maybe I will hang out with Ludwig for now,_ Gilbert told himself as he traveled the front yard of the Beilschmidt Residence. He walked slowly, slowly as he stared amusingly at the old manor just like how he occasionally would, refreshing his memory of how different it looked like at a glimpse and a stare. Its view outside was very military, though inside it was very diverse and dissimilar. Though already old, the structure was as grand and beautiful a mansion as the Beilschmidt Family's reputation in the army ever since. Though only occupied at the moment by a few servants, Gilbert, Ludwig, and their grandfather who hasn't been home for two months now, it was as warm and full as a happy family...

Gilbert stopped in his tracks as he reached yet another door. _At least, _he thought, _this one's mine and no one's gonna slam it in front of my face this time._ He stopped because he just realized he has not warned his brother about his arrival yet. He knew that if ever he'd enter unannounced, something surprising might probably welcome him inside. Knowing his brother who has a childish singer for a sweetheart, anything was possible especially that Feliciano's presence was very much expected at the moment. And if something surprising really were waiting for him inside, he'd rather not see it so he had let his brother know first that he's about to enter and that everything should be... 'right' once he enters.

So Gilbert shouted with all the energy, though not much anymore, he had left that he was finally home, and knocked on the giant wooden double doors as loudly as he possibly can. That was enough, he told himself before entering the door that was opened by a servant.

Gilbert could hear panicked noises somewhere in the upper floors. Following the noise led him to his own room, which immediately caused anxiety and panic to take over. The door was opened when he saw it so he entered right away so he'd know faster who it was. Seeing Feliciano messing up with his things did not surprise him anymore, though it did make him angry.

"Oh, uh... Gil— Gilbert you're... here! I was just..."

"Don't try to explain yourself to me, Feli. I already caught you." In all honesty, Feliciano has always been an irritation to Gilbert. He had thought maybe it was because of his clumsiness and loud mouth. In spite of this though, Gilbert also knew that the Italian was someone special to his brother— and Gilbert was actually the only one who knew all their secrets, even— and that was enough reason to let Feliciano get off the hook anytime it was not necessary to punish him.

"Sorry, I—"

"Just tell me what you saw in this room so we could talk about it." Gilbert was not usually this calm on Feli either, but since he was tired he thought he wouldn't want to have a quarrel just yet— if not with Feli, with Ludwig.

"Well..." It turned out that Feliciano was actually there in Gilbert's room due to a favor Ludwig had asked him. It also turned out that this was because Ludwig was busy looking for something he lost and Feliciano offered his help and Ludwig asked him to look in this said room. At least he hasn't discovered Gilbert's secrets yet.

"What were you looking for?"

...

Gilbert felt as if he'd never stop getting tired staring at his brother's embarrassed face, now that he's returned _the certain lost thing _Ludwig was looking for. Whatever that thing was, Gilbert assured his brother it will only be between them. So now they sat opposite each other by a table in the dining area, sipping coffee and eating pasta that Ludwig's Italian sweetheart has insisted to prepare for them. It bored Gilbert to death, if he were to keep himself honest. But he knew this was the only thing he could do right now anyway, especially because he's already decided not to take a rest yet early in the morning.

"So Ludwig," he started talking after a while of silence, after taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "I've been gone for eight days. What happened while I was gone?"

"Lots, _Bruder._"

'_Lots'?_ _What a specific answer,_ Gilbert thought. He wouldn't want to settle with only that so he requested a more detailed story telling about this past eight days, especially about Roderich becoming anemic, if possible. To his disappointment, Ludwig only shrugged and answered, "You know I try to avoid Roderich. Why not go there and ask them?"

"That's the problem," Gilbert mumbled, leaning his back against the chair as he sighed discontentedly. "I'd do that if he were there, Ludwig," he said more loudly.

"Then do it."

"But he's not there. Ludwig."

"Then don't do it."

"Gilbert?" Feliciano interrupted as he sat on the vacant seat also by the table. "Is there something wrong and you can't wait for Mr. Roderich there? I mean don't you always hang out with Mr. Roderich and Ms. Elizaveta? If Mr. Roderich isn't there, why not ask to wait for him inside?"

"Eliza doesn't really want me around so much," Gilbert said.

Suddenly, Feliciano's face lit up as if a bright idea just came to him. And indeed a bright idea did. "Oh, maybe she'll let you stick around if I come with you since she likes me somehow. How's that? Huh, huh? How does that sound? It's a brilliant idea, Gilbert, yes? Say yes!"

"Okay, yes." Gilbert forced an answer. The irritation was not really gone yet, but at least Feliciano was tolerable today. Besides, it wouldn't hurt trying something, anything, especially if it involved both Eliza and Feliciano in the same 'settings'. Eliza has always been very fond of Feliciano, after all. "Let's go then."

A few minutes after that, Gilbert found himself watching the cheerful Italian frolic in front of him as they both went for the Edelstein Mansion. Truthfully, Gilbert was not very pleased with that 'softy' act, considering that, in his opinion, it was something very 'unawesome' for a man.

"Feli, stop that. You're twenty years old!"

Feli indeed stopped almost immediately. He also stopped walking, and he looked back to the military officer with a brow raised curiously. "Gilbert I can't help but notice that you're kinda in a bad mood today. Is it just me or you're really down? Something happened? Or you don't feel well?"

That had Gilbert pausing in shock as he realized too late that the Italian was right. "Uhm..." he was about to mutter his apology when pride had taken over, though. "...That's just you, Feli. I feel fine and no, I'm not in a bad mood."

_Just tired, I suppose._

Feliciano smiled, much to Gilbert's inner delight. He was at least a bit thankful the Italian was just too cheerful to be bitter of anyone. The said man started to walk, asking Gilbert to do the same before they forget why they were even there. Gilbert just nodded silently, thoughts of Roderich taking over him as he and Feliciano walked nearer to the mansion. As tired as he was, he could not afford not seeing Roderich soon. He knew seeing the Austrian was one thing that would remove his exhaustion better than any form of rest, after all. Though of course he decided never to admit that aloud.

"We're here," Feliciano announced energetically after a few silent moments of walking. Gilbert stopped to watch Feliciano do what he had done earlier this morning, and watched even more as the gate opened the same way, and as the Italian smiled to him and told him they were to enter now. He also watched as Feliciano walked in front of him until he was by the double doors again, and he watched as Eliza opened it in the same way she did a while ago. Her face was not distorted in a displeased manner this time, though. Obviously, it was more than a pleasure for her to see Feli.

"Oh, Feli! I didn't know you were here, how are you?" Eliza gasped as she hugged the Italian and as the Italian hugged back.

"I arrived yesterday, Ms. Elizaveta," replied Feliciano in a very cheery way as he let go and settled beside Gilbert. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Ludwig didn't want to let me go and he said it was because it was his free day and we should at least spend it wisely together. But since Gilbert returned, I think Ludwig's resolve about that faded."

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed when he realized Feliciano was somehow accusing him of being a reason why the lovers weren't together now. The thought made his blood boil, but only for a few seconds. He also thought that was a good-enough excuse. "Feli, it was your idea to come here," he said in a calmer manner than before.

"Oh, sorry Gilbert, I didn't mean it that way. I actually find it cute when I see Ludwig stripped off his dominance when you're around," the Italian replied with a soft laugh. That made Gilbert sigh for a reason he did not know; meanwhile Eliza simply rolled her eyes probably because of irritation with him, or uncontrollable glee for Feli. It was weird.

"So you two guys," Eliza mumbled. "What are you doing here? You, most especially, Gil. Didn't I send you off already?"

"Yeah," Gilbert answered in a laid-back manner. "Like I said, Feli wanted to come here."

"Oh yes that's right, Ms. Elizaveta." Feliciano brightened his smile even more. "I wanted to see Mr. Roderich but I had to ask Gilbert to come with me because Ludwig did not want me to... uh... come here alone."

"Uhuh..." Eliza nodded comprehensively before snapping out and adding, "Let's get inside then. We'll wait for Roderich here." She eyed Gilbert murderously, though. It was a good thing she still let him come inside as well.

Gilbert sat silently on a soft couch as he listened to the other two's boring conversation. He was actually almost drifting asleep when he heard a car's engine just outside. His eyes snapped open at the sound, however, and he stared out through the low window with excitement, hoping it would really be Roderich who had arrived. He smiled when he saw the Austrian's figure come out of the black vehicle.

"They're here," Eliza announced as she went for the doors to open them again. She had her face lightened up with a smile, however Gilbert had his darkened with suspecting curiosity. Who the hell was 'they' aside from Roderich?

Gilbert could not keep a tired yawn contained as he stood up as well, looking at Feliciano first before joining Eliza by the entrance. He saw that Roderich was with someone, but at a far distance he could only make out a few details of the man's figure, for example his golden hair and his height that was just the same as the former's. He caught himself staring rather than watching as the two walked until they were finally by the door. That was when it hit Gilbert. He knew perfectly well who the man was, and the man also knew him in the same manner.

"Oh Gilbert. You're finally back," Roderich greeted, which caught the military officer's attention before anything else.

"Yeah, you too," Gilbert replied absent-mindedly as his attention drifted back to the other man. How could Gilbert not remember this man? His neck-level hair and deep summer eyes were just as dangerous-looking as ever, and just as how Gilbert had them stored in his memory. No wonder Eliza was anxious about Gilbert being here. He and Roderich's guest, Vash Zwingli, never really got along with each other.

"Gil?" the Prussian heard Roderich call but he was too busy staring at the Swiss, just as the said man was also glaring at him.

"Um... Vash? Gil? I don't want trouble."

"Roddy," Gilbert finally turned fully to the Austrian. "Why the hell is Zwingli here?"

"That's none of your business," the Swiss interrupted very coldly.

"Why not? I live next door and I don't want some trigger-happy guy lurking near my home."

"What did you say!?"

Just as the tension was about to build up, Roderich walked between the two and glared at both of them. That had them stopped. Gilbert groaned out his irritation and disappointment and just walked out, thinking it wasn't worth it after all. Feliciano came running after him, trying to convince him to stay, but Gilbert excused, "I think I'm too tired, Feli. Let's go."

Of all the people Roderich could bring to his home, why in the world did he choose Vash? Sure, Gilbert knew the two were sort of best friends, and they were almost inseparable while they were in high school, and... no, _but_. But that was actually the reason why Vash and Gilbert did not get along in the first place. Vash was too close to Roderich in Gilbert's opinion and he did not like that one bit.

...


End file.
